koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Xiahou Dun
Xiahou Dun is a character who appears in every Dynasty Warriors title to date. He is one of Cao Cao's cousins and Xiahou Yuan's older brother. He lost his eye when he chased Gao Shun at the Battle of Xia Pi. Cao Xing shot his eye with an arrow. Xiahou Dun then removed the eye, declared that it was a gift from his ancestors, and ate it. He killed the archer soon after. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 29 years old. Role in Games :"I bet you just wear that eyepatch to get the girls." ::―Masamune Date; Warriors Orochi Dynasty Warriors Xiahou Dun is portrayed as the veterans of Wei, and the right-hand man of Cao Cao. He first participates in the Yellow Turban Rebellion along with Cao Cao, and then follows his lord to Hu Lao Gate. He later fights at Guan Du against Yuan Shao, even leading the attack on the Wu Chao supply base in Dynasty Warriors 6 with Zhang Liao. In this battle, Dun fights alongside Guan Yu, whom Cao Cao acquired from Liu Bei in exchange for troops. Dun and Yu develop a rivalry during this time, which is expressed in some games in Guan Yu's Escape, in which Dun attempts to prevent Yu from returning to Liu Bei. Afterward, Xiahou Dun joins his lord in the alliance against Lu Bu. The famous scene of his eye getting hit by an arrow is sometimes reenacted in the games at Xia Pi. Warriors Orochi Once he recovers from his defeat from the Orochi army, Xiahou Dun spends the majority of the first title searching for Cao Cao's whereabouts. Based on rumors he heard, he arrives at Honnoji. Rather than seeing his cousin, he sees Nobunaga and Orochi's army fighting. His meeting with the demon king tells him that rebellion would soon start within Orochi's ranks. As he resumes his search, he also aids other anti-Orochi resistance efforts. Learning that Cao Pi joined the snake demon, he and his brother, Xiahou Yuan, raise an army at Chen Cang to overthrow the "false" leader of Wei. He submits to Cao Pi after recognizing his strength and joins Wei thereafter. In Warriors Orochi 2, he continues to serve Wei. At Si Shui Gate, he and Kunoichi stall the enemy at the center while his brother circles to the enemy's flank. They join their lord's army once they are victorious. His dream stage teams him up with Guan Yu and Lu Meng to help their fleeting allies at Odawara Castle. Despite their differences, Xiahou Dun works with his teammates to raise ally morale and rescue Liu Shan. Dynasty Tactics Xiahou Dun continues to serve Wei in Dynasty Tactics 2. However, in this game, he's slightly less devoted to Cao Cao and sometimes doubts his judgment. If Cao Cao allies with the Han and betrays them, Xiahou Dun will defect and lead a rebellion against him. He accuses his cousin of being callous to the emperor and teams up with Sima Yi to oppose Wei. He eventually sees the error in his ways and swears to continue fighting in Cao Cao's name. Kessen Xiahou Dun appears as a secondary character in Kessen II. He's the one-eyed general who is loyal to Cao Cao. He returns to Wei with Zhang He after they finish quelling uprisings from the remnants of Yuan Shao's army. He leads a cavalry and often acts as an aggressive warrior for Wei. When he's a solitary unit, he often challenges Shu's generals to duels -regardless of his army's morale. He wears a three-horned helmet which somewhat resembles Masamune's. Character Information Personality Xiahou Dun is a serious and loyal man who rarely questions his lord's judgment. He's usually focused but he can also be a hothead who lets his temper get the best of him. He is probably the retainer closest to Cao Cao as he can usually comprehend the reasoning behind his lord's actions. In the Asian script, he's often the only character to call his cousin by his style name. His hardened and undeterred mindset gains the respect of Wei's retainers, particularly Dian Wei and Xu Zhu. It's most likely his close relation with Cao Cao that gives him bad tidings with Guan Yu. Though his lord sings Guan Yu's praises, Xiahou Dun deems him as too disrespectful of Cao Cao's esteem. He only begrudgingly accepts Guan Yu and desires for a chance to rightfully prove who is stronger in combat. This particular part of his character was brought into the spotlight in Dynasty Warriors 5. Appearance In his first appearance, Xiahou Dun wears a golden top and pants. He is protected by a standard breastplate, gauntlets, and thigh and ankle guards, all of which are tinted black with red accents. His torso is wrapped with a tan cloth that is tied around his waist with a red sash. His skin is tanned and he wears a black eye patch. His hair is kept within a golden hairpiece at the top of his head, which somewhat resembles a crown. In Dynasty Warriors 3, Xiahou Dun has a resemblance to a pirate. His cape gives his shoulders a large shape, and green boots hold to yellow leggings. A pirate-esque eye patch covers his left eye. In Dynasty Warriors 4, a long cloth covers his eye, but his hair is much more sleek, and the cape is replaced by long wanderer robes. In Dynasty Warriors 5, the model remains much of the same, though the robes are shortened, and the sash covering his eye is again replaced by an eye patch. Xiahou Dun was given much more of a general look in his redesign in Dynasty Warriors 6. Along with a new club, he sports sleek, and slim robe draping his build. The robe itself gains classic Chinese designs. His original long hair is cut short to give a Western hair model. His belt and sash are also metallic. Voice Actors * David Kaye - Dynasty Warriors 3 (English) * Kirk Thornton - Dynasty Warriors 4~6, Dynasty Tactics 2 (English) * Jang Hobi - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) * Song Joon Seok - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) * Bang Seong Joon - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) * Kazuya Nakai - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series, Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) * Daisuke Gōri - Dynasty Tactics (Japanese) * Keiichiro Yamamoto - Kessen II (Japanese) * Masaharu Satō - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Xiahou Dun (Quotes) *"Just another victim!" *"Quite impressive, Xiahou Dun. It's almost as if you wanted to kill Guan Yu." ::~~Cao Cao observing Xiahou Dun and Guan Yu; Dynasty Warriors 5 *"Guan Yu! Why don't you move?! Are you turning your back on Cao Cao?!" :"No matter what my obligation to Cao Cao is... I cannot simply go and turn my blade against my own brother!" :"Why you... In that case, I'll deal with it myself!" ::~~Xiahou Dun and Guan Yu; Dynasty Warriors 5 Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset : ,( ): Runs up and slashes two times in alternating directions. : , : Brings up scimitar's edge. Launches enemies. : , , ,( , , ): Swings sword from the back to the front multiple times, ended with one last swing and a 360 degree spin. : , , , : Horizontal swing with a backwards spin : , , , , : Spins around and slams sword into the ground creating an earthquake. Launches enemies. : , , , , , : Jumps and swings scimitar to one direction, then flips around to the other side and swings sword in the opposite direction. : , , , , , , , , : Two horizontal alternating swings and a vertical cut. Spins twice for two diagonal slices to the left. Repeats the two horizontal alternating swings and a vertical cut. Finishes with a strong slice that covers most of the area in front of him. : : Alternating sword swipes upwards, ended with a last swing, similar to a baseball swing. : , : Downwards swipe. : , , ( , , ): While in the air, he sweeps up enemies on the ground into the air for continuous aerial hits. :Dashing : Drags sword along the ground before hopping and slicing upwards. Turns around in the air and lands on his feet. Horse Moveset : : Xiahou Dun leans to each side, and swings his weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. : : Repeating swings to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 6 Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): Swings his club horizontally twice with arms outstretched to the right and cuts across with a great swing from the left. Heaves his weapon from the right once more and uses the momentum hop into the air and spin into a downwards strike. Kicks his weapon off the ground and flips it to thrust forward with the bottom end of the hilt. Spins for a 180 swing. Follows with five diagonal swings that start low and rise upwards, alternating on both sides in front of him. : string (Renbu ∞): Strikes the ground in front of him and quickly swings from his left side upwards. Brings his club down in a fast strike and crouches to spin with his weapon stretched out. Spins into the air and smacks the ground when he faces straight ahead of him. : (held): Takes a step forward to swing his weapon around him. : : Performs a series of swings with the finale having him hit the ground to his left and right, creating ground shockwaves. He hops to strike the ground in front of him and makes a greater shockwave. : , : Downward strike. Keeps his weapon close to his side and angles it into the air at a 45 degree angle. : , : Rises slightly upwards into the air before crashing down with his club bashing the earth. :Dashing : With his weapon angled behind him, he quickly brings it forward for a short smack. Brings him to a quick stop. :Dashing : Leans forward and arcs his weapon behind him. Rises into a swing that hits anything in front of him. Needs some time to balance himself back on his feet. :Grapple attack : Starts with a fast downwards strike. If it connects, he thrusts the club into his foe's torso and lifts them high into the air. He follows with a launching attack. :Grapple attack : Starts with an anticipated downwards swing. If it connects, he stabs the club into his foe's torso and hits them with a spinning swing, launching them into the air. He sends them crashing down with a downwards smash. :Deadlock attack: Swings the club end of his weapon into the foe's torso and spins once. Hurls his foe from his weapon when he stops. :Special attack: Swift Attack: immediately boosts Xiahou Dun's Renbu gauge up to the Infinite Renbu and grants higher attack and defense power. When used at low, red health, the effects of Swift Attack increase. Horse Moveset : string: series of quick swings to the right. Number of strikes is determined by the Renbu gauge. : : anticipated swing to the right : : faster version of the string that ends with a attack. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors For most of the series, Xiahou Dun is the fastest starting character for Wei. Though his attacks lack the range of other characters, they are versatile and easy to execute. He is a beginner friendly character for players who want to start with close ranged fighters. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Xiahou Dun's fighting style is drastically changed to being a long ranged heavy hitter. He is able to swing his weapon in a 360 radius around him, which makes him an excellent crowd clearer. His attack speed is slower than before and he can be easily swarmed by quicker enemies if the player doesn't play carefully. Though it is possible to play him with a Power weapon, most players recommend equipping him with a Standard or Speed type to better utilize his attack range and improve his speed. Although it is not a popular opinion, he actually attacks quicker on horseback and is a good juggler with a properly timed and string. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Kirin Fang *Base Attack: 56 *Stage: Battle of Xia Pi *Requirements: Playing as Xiahou Dun, wait till the cut scene of the arrow event happens then go defeat Diao Chan. *Strategy: Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Kirin Blaze *Base Attack: 50 *Attributes: Level 16 Tortoise Amulet, Level 20 Nanman Armour, Level 12 Seven Star Sash, Level 18 Elixir *Stage: Skirmish at Xia Pi *Requirements: Get 100 KOs, and defeat Cao Xing twice within 10 minutes. *Strategy: #Defeat Cao Xing immediately. He's trying to flee. # Go to the top right corner of the castle via jumping over wooden boxes in the middle river. # Xiahou Dun will say something when he meets with Cao Xing after he re-appears. This needs to be triggered before Yuan Shu arrives. # Get to 100 KOs at the top left corner. Note: Apparently if you leave the middle river and land on the top left side of the castle, you will lose the weapon. Note: This is one of the most confusing stages. An empirical scoring scheme is as follows: --- completing the stage -> 20 points --- Kill Cao Xing at the beginning -> 20 points --- Talk to Cao Xing when he reappears, before Yuan Shu's reinforcements arrive -> 10 points --- Xiahou Yuan slowing the river -> 10 points --- Within 10 minutes, <49 KOs -> 0 points, 50-99 KOs -> 10 points, 100-149 KOs -> 30 points, >150 KOs ->40 points Dynasty Warriors 5 How to Obtain Kirin Fang *Stage: Battle of Fan Castle (Wei) *Location: Northeast corner of Guan Yu's base. *Requirements: Defeat Guan Ping before the water attack. *Strategy: Dynasty Warriors 6 Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Image:Xiahoudun-dw3.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render Image:Xiahouduns.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Xiahoudun-dw6.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Xiahoudun-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Xiahoudun-rotkonline.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render Image:Xiahoudun-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portraits Trivia *His nickname with Japanese fans is Xiahou Yuan's nickname for him, "Brother Dun" (とん兄, Tonni), or the pun of the same phrase, "Tony" (トニー). They call his new weapon "Pocky". He also has a custom emoticon dedicated to him which can either be （ ﾟД◆） or (´・ω●`). Category:Wei characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters